Uchiha's Bloody Rose
by evilRevan
Summary: Random one-shots based around Bella Uzami and her two lovers, Madara U. And Izuna U. Mature content, fluff, love, hate, angst, idiocy, and anything else you can find! No plots just random Drabbles! MadaraXOc, IzunaXOc, MadaraXOcXIzuna.
1. Mizukage's Rose

_There were flickering candles hanging upon the bleak black colored walls. The air was humid, sticky, and unabarable. Foot steps echoed in the silent halls. Yet the halls themselves were empty and desolate. Only two people were wandering through them. Both from different villages too._

_"This way Ms. Uzami." The polite mist Ninja said, guiding a red haired leaf kunoichi. The female sighed, following the burly and overly built man. Oh the things she did out of curtiousy. Bella was visiting the Mist village under certain circumstances. One was healing the Mizukage that had fallen ill. Of course, the Konoha had been very much against it. Bella simply told the hokage that it would benefit them. She explained if this went well, The mist would owe them a big favor. Besides, what could they do to one medical ninja? Certainly nothing if they knew who they were dealing with. _

_Bella Uzami, the last of her clan. Princess some called her. Yet this made the red haired female shiver. Princess was what she once was, not what she was now. Assassin, medical ninja, and kunoichi defined the woman now. No longer a scared child of three years old. _

_The candles flickered again, dark blue eyes having a hard time adjusting to the fading darkness that enveloped the halls. The burly man seemed to have no problem with this. It seemed that she was in a place where she had no advantages in. The halls were narrow and crowded, she had no weapons, and she had poor sight. Bad odds against someone used to this place. All the kunoichi had was some herbs, medicine, and medical equipment. Nothing for defending against enemies. Not like she didn't expect someone to come out and kill her. At least Bella was good at Taijutsu._

_"In here." The older man ordered. A large oak door was pushed opened slightly, letting in stuffy humid air into the large room. The red haired female went in. It was so much larger inside this room than anywhere else. Seemed this room was the Mizukage's dwelling. A mess of books were scattered over a large polished wooden desk. She picked up a book from the desk, flipping through a couple pages to see faded words in an ancient language. All of which she understood oddly enough. She placed the book back, looking around the entire room now. This was the study room it seemed. A couch in pure black leather was situated next to large black polished bookshelf. Twice her size it seemed. The man must be tall to reach up to the top of that thing. Then again, very few saw this kage. Bella had no doubt it was for precaution too._

_The female sighed and tried to see this 'sick' kage. All and all. Bella didn't see him in this study room. So she what she could, explored more. She saw the bathroom, the toilet obviously used, seeing as there was blood in the sink and in the tub. But only small amounts. It comfirmed the Mizukage was sick, or close to it anyway. The rest of the rooms were tidy, saving for a locked room. Bella tried to open it up, the door handle jiggled loudly. But still it would not budge. She searched everywhere. There was no sign of this Mizukage. Wait.. she hadn't found th's kages's bedroom either now that she thought of it. This set the female into confusion. Wasn't the Kage expecting someone to come from Konoha?_

_It took only a few seconds, Bella picked lock on the door. Using her skills as an assassain and putting them to good use. The door clicked open, the thing creaking eerily at the same time. The female entered the room, knowing it wasn't polite to knock. The lights were out, it was awefully dim and dark inside. Possibly because the Kage was sleeping no doubt. There was about three windows in the room, all locked and had shades over them. Bella saw a bed well away from any windows. Seemed the Kage liked to be careful even in his own country. _

_She walked over to the bed, seeing as someone was sleeping in it too. The bed smelled of sweat, overpowering masculine scent mixed in as well. Blood seemed to mix in faintly. leaning over the bed, she tried to see if the Kage was breathing. If he was still alive that was. The blankets rose and fell, indicating the Kage was indeed alive. Though, no sign of skin was visible from where she was. Her black gloved hand moved the blanket away from the coverd up body. A hand over her mouth covered her surprise at the sight and features of the kage. It was male, most were nowadays. But the mear features that this man pocessed startled her._

_He had pale sickly looking skin, and a good build, and spiked charcoal hair that framed that perfect face of his. The man's breathing was ragged, possibly having trouble breathing. Sweat covered his face and maybe his body. She didn't need to diagnosis him, this was all too common where she used to live. Rags were pulled out and soaked with bottles of water she carried with her. The wet rags or cloth helped to cool down the oddly familiar man's skin. Even brushing his skin with her hand made it heat up uncontrolably. He had a fever it seemed, a sevre fever. Blood dripped out the corner of his mouth too. A bad sign for a medical ninja. The red haired kunoichi placed her hand on his clothed chest, blue chakra being sent inside the kage. Yet a quick movement startled the red head. Red eyes glared at her, a frim hand gripped her wrist. It seemed the Kage was awake. _

_"What are you doing __**here**__." The male spat. His voice seemed shakey and hoarse. Yet it retained it's dark ominous power inside it. That voice made the female shake on the inside. The man had blood red eyes, eyes of a Uchiha... _

_But Sasuke and Itachi weren't as old as this man. He looked to be in his early thirties in the least. Maybe he was their uncle or relative... Impossible... Itachi killed the rest of his clan the day he left..._

_"Did you __**not**__ here me? What are you doing and who are you?" The man snarled this time. His voice deep and anything but pleasent. Bella took a minute to collect herself against this cold and very disturbing man. _

_"I'm Bella Uzami. I'm a medical ninja from Kono-" She began to say, but a kunai was placed upon her neck. The man glared at her angrily, his eyes seemed to spin in a weird way. The pupils of his eyes were so strange, three open dots connected together with three bars out to the sides of it. "__**Get out**__." He warned. He still looked sick, but he was sitting up and still have that evil and empowering look in his eyes. It was menacing and eluded strength. "I do not require assistance from a __**Leaf **__ninja." That same voice snarled angrily again. Obviously he had something against Konoha. Bella thought he'd be nicer too.._

_"Get out before I cut your neck open." He spat, taking the kunai away and hid it under his pillow. He didn't seem to care that he was sick at this point. "I'm here to do my job. Kill me if you want. But I have no intention of doing that to a kage. Whatever was done ot you by Konoha obviously has nothing to do with me." The red head spoke up, causing the man to turn his red eyes back on her. _

_"Trust me __**girl**__, you being a Leaf lap dog does not help my mood." He seethed. Blankets were thrown off, his body covered in the Kage robes, only this one was in blue. His legs swung over to the side and stood up. His hair was disleveled, yet had that spikey appearence to it. Charcoal bangs framed his face perfectly, covering his right eye from view. The Kage towered above me. Being at least four inches taller than myself. Like Bella thought, he was indeed tall. _

_"I'm fine as you can tell. I have no need to give you an opeing to kill me. Go back and worship your corrupt village." He hissed, but soon a coughing fit hit him hard. Blood stained his hand, copper colored blood ran like tiny rivers down from his pale hand. Bella made the man sit on the bed. __Despite her fear of him killing her like he threatened. __She didn't give a damn, It was her job to heal people ill, sick, or injured. Be them enemy or ally. _

_Bella gave him some water to drink, which she had to force down his throat. His coughing seemed to wrack his entire body and was unable to drink the water given. Sweat, blood, and his masculine scent made an alluring yet sickening smell inside the room. _

_Dark blue chakra mended his lungs, his body started to feel better within moments of letting the younger red haired female touch him. But he couldn't stop her as of now. He could kill her at full stength, but this sickness had left him drained. But really the older man had no clue why this woman insisted on helping a enemy of Konoha. But he was glad that she had not made a connection with him and Konoha yet. He was far more older than he looked. _

_After several minutes the dark blue chakra receded from the larger man's body. Several breathing attempts were heard, all smooth and normal sounding. The Mizukage was fine now. A rustling sound was heard from the younger female. She got some herbs and crushed them together, making the leaves and stems into a strong paste. She then put a few drops of some kind of white powder and mixed carefully. The kage watched her movements carefully, looking for a kind of poison he recongized. Yet none was put into that green paste called 'medicine'. _

_The red haired kunoichi placed the thick paste on a table near the bed. "Take a spoonful everyday until it's gone, keep the windows open during the day, and make sure to get outside more." Bella advised the male, her back to the spikey haired male. This only irked the man into thinking of killing her. But he liked her guts, considering she knew absolutly nothing about him either._

_"I'll be going Mizukage-sama." She said, not knowing his real name. So she used his title to show respect, even thought she didn't want to leave at all. She was intriqued by the dark Mizukage. He looked so familar like an Uchiha really. She was just curious if he was or wasn't really. "Madara." The man muttered annoyed like. Bella turned to look at him now, confused. That name struck a familiarity in her. But as to where she heard that she didn't know. _

_The female nodded and reworded her last sentance. "Hai. I'll be going since my job is done... Madara-sama." Her body turned and exited out of the room. Soft slaps of her long white boots against the wooden and stone floors echoed through the halls loudly. Yet the man known as Madara smirked. His red eyes changed to obsidian, reverting to their orginal color. But the awefull smelling paste next to him made his stomach writhe and roil. He'd be damned to eat that crap. But the smirk on his usually emotionless face seemed actually pleased somehow. This Bella person, it sparked a curiousity in the older male. Maybe making her stay here wouldn't hurt. Then again... the Mizukage had work to do. The kage could play with the woman whenever he pleased. Work came before play as people liked to say._

_XxXxX_

_It had been at least four weeks since the incident with the Mizukage. A young red haired kunoichi sat on a bench in a lavish park. It was full of flowers and birds chirped happily. The female seemed to have dozed off. She had just come back from her lasted mission. It had been exhusting and Bella wasn't in the mood for more work. But lately, her only thoughts had been on that man she met weeks ago. 'Madara' he called himself. She couldn't research him, seeing as his last name was missing. But at least she knew his first name. It was good enough._

_A gentle shake awoke the small female from her deep sleep. Her pale lids opened up to reveal dark blue orbs. They darted around to see who woke her. Yet there was no one around her. But she was sure someone had grabbed her shoulders and shook her. A thick set of dark clouds loomed over Konoha. Indicating rain sometime soon. Bella sighed, packing up a few of her things, she instinctivly left to go home as the clouds seemed to now produce thunder and lighting. _

_A loud slam echoed through a dark and dim house. A shuffle of feet moved towards a light switch, turning on the bright and blinding lights. A deep sigh came from the young red head. Books were placed back in their desinated spots. She was a woman known for her neatness and organizion. After that was done, The female felt hungry. Venturing into the kitchen for a snack was her goal now. _

_Slamming of cabinate doors signaled there was nothing to eat for now. The woman sighed again, dissapointed and hungry. She'd have to get something to eat later. _

_But just as Bella was about to walk away, something on her table made her do a touble take. On the large circular table was a fancy glass vase. But the vase was nothing, just what it contained seemed to amaze the woman. In the vase were Black roses, blood red ones, and.. Rare blue roses. Bella blinked wondering if this was some kind of joke. Very few people had access to blue roses. They were so hard to get let alone grow. Yet all these flowers seemed in pristine condition.. it was breath taking to look at. Besides.. roses were her faveorite flower. Black, blue, white, and red all her favorite colors too. It was highly unlikly anyone here in Konoha knew any of these things. So it left one question in her mind. Who sent them? _

_But upon further inspection, that question was answered. Inside the lush and fragrent roses was a white and red card. On the cover was the word Mizukage. She opened it up and saw Madara's name scribbled expertly on the left hand side. Yet these were addressed her, or so it said with her name under his. Bella thought this was a thank you for helping him recover. But on the right right of the card was time, place, and what to wear... All for her no doubt. That Kage was a '__**funny'**__ one. Though this was a sarcastic thought. But still, date or not. Not a bad Idea to get information on this Mizukage. As they said curiousity killed the cat. But she thought of herself as a wolf. She'd be more flexable in this situation than a foolish kitten would. _

_The flimsy car was set on a counter. The date was set in a month's time. There was plenty of time to relax and worry what to do about this later. Even if she did have a date with a kage from the mist village. She'd keep that information to herself. No need to leak out anything that might be potentally dangerous..._

_But she remembered something on that card. "No underwear and a kimono is mandatory." Bella's head irked at that. The Kage was a pervert... a really big fucking one to boot._


	2. Innocent Years

_"Mommy?" A young red haired girl asked her taller mother. She was five years old now, her eyes bright blue but turned dark blue now. The mother looked down and her eyes seemed so caring and sweet. "Yes Bella?" The sweet femine voice said, sounding so sweet and so gentle. The little girl smiled happily. "Here!" The red head said, pulling a blue rose from behind her back. Her tiny hands held the stem up as high as she could to her mother. The sweet and loving mother smiled happily. She knelt down, patting her small daughter on the head. "Thank you sweety. It's very pretty." Her hand took the flower while the other one held her daughter's hand. "Now come on. Your father wants us home to meet our guests."_

_|O~o~O|_

_"Mommy that boy is scawy" Bella muttered, hiding behind her mother. Her head buried in the fold of her kimono. The child was adorable when she did this, and she knew it too. "It's alright dear. No one is going to hurt you. I think the two boys are quite nice." The child made a disgusted face. "They are as nice as Ryo is!" She squealed, now looking for her younger brother. _

_|O~o~O|_

_Ryo glared at the two older boys infront of him. They were Uchihas. One was younger, about 5 years younger than the older brother. Ryo's white shoulder length hair blew around his face, the wind starting a nice cooling gust of wind. His blue eyes narrowed at the Elder Uchiha heir. The dark haired boy was about ten years old. Six years older then Ryo himself. The two hostile boys seemed to be glaring at one another. The younger sibling had no clue what was going on. His obsidian eyes darted back and forth between them. _

_**THUD! **__This loud sound make all the boys in the room look to their right. "Owie!" A young girl whined, her body flat on the ground. Her arm had cuts on it, all from glass wounds. And every singgle cut was bleeding on her kimono. "Bella!" Ryo shouted angrily, causing the small child to look at her brother. "Otouto!" She said happily, a big grin on her face, she hadn't noticed the two young Uchiha boys looking at her surprised like. She got up, dusted off, and ran to her younger brother. Ryo was only a year younger than his older sister. Yet he acted like the the older brother between them. Bella hugged her brother, being careful not to open her wounds wider. _

_The room went quiet as Ryo sweatdropped, his face bright red with his sister's little way of affection. Her face was unscathed thankfully, yet one of the Uchiha boys seemed to like her already. "Mommy-chan was looking for you! She wants you to leave the guests alone and come inside to eat." Bella spoke out, her voice cheerful and cute. Her long red hair was already down past her shoulders. Her bangs brushed to one side. Ryo snorted at this, being rebellious as usual. "Fine." He muttered unhappily. He pushed his older sister off him, walking into the nearby hallway. That left the Uchiha brothers with the Uzami Daughter. The younger brother went up to the girl. He was more foreward than his colder older brother._

_"Hello. Are you alright?" He asked her, being polite and charming. But his obsidian eyes glanced at her cut up arm. Bella backed up seeing as he was right infront of her. Her hand pulled down her sleeve, attempting to cover the wounds caused by her father. The boy had short black hair, pouty lips, and pale skin. He looked just like most Uchihas she had seen today. He was just as tall as her, his brother being much more taller than both of them. "Hai uchiha-san." She said, being polite like her fathered orderd her to be. The younger brother pouted, yet it was so adorable. "Awe! No need to use my last name! Call me Izuna Bella-chan!" The voice was so sweet and innocent, much different from her father's and her brother's. "Hai Izuna-san." She said and nodded. The young boy grinned ear to ear. It was hard to believe he was an Uchiha the way he acted._

_"Hey Madara! She's cute!" Izuna shouted to his brother, looking at the long haired older boy. Madara rolled his obsidian eyes at his brother's antics. His hair was shoulder length, starting to spike up at various places, his eyes were very pouty looking, like he never slept, but his skin was the same color as Izuna too. "Izuna... We are here with mother and father. Not to flirt with the girls here." He stated coldy. But the little girl turned red. "I'll be going. My mom can show you around if you wants." She muttered and rushed out of the room. Leaving two baffled boys alone now. _

_|O~o~O|_

_"Bella? why don't you give those two nice boys flowers?" Soiyuki, Bella's mother suggested. Her dark blue eyes looking at her scared child hiding in the lundry bin. "I dun wanna!" The girl yelled from under the mass of clothes. Soiyuki sighed. "Bella I need to clean those clothes. Besides I see nothing wrong with them. One of them was even nice enough to tell me you were cute." The mother poked happily at her daughter. Bella whined. "That's why I'm in here. I dun like scawy Mada!" Bella whined cutely. Soiyuki sighed. Her hands went through the clothes and grabbed her young daughter. "Honey I told you they won't hurt you. Besides they aren't going to be here long. Why not go and play with them before they leave?" Her mother suggested nicely and politly. "Come on let's go outside so you can give them flowers." Soiyuki then put her daughter in her arms and carried her outside into the field behind the house._

_|O~o~O|_

_The two boys blinked suspiciously. Bella frowned at them, holding two black roses out to them. "What are you staring at? Take them." Bella muttered, trying not to turn red by this kind gesture. Izuna smirked and took a black rose, elbowing his brother in the side. "Be nice Madara. Take one." Izuna nudged his older reluctant brother forward. "Fine." He mumbled, snatching the black rose harshly and annoyed like. His expression not the least bit interested in the rose. _

_"Madara you are meanie! At least say thank you!" Izuna whined, walking over to Bella and gave her a thank you kiss on the cheek. "Thank you blood rose." He chirped happily, a bright sweet smile placed on his face. Bella's cheeks turned bright red, her dark blue eyes wide. _

_Izuna smirked. "See Aniki! She's cute when she's embarrassed!" the young brother pointed out. Causing poor Bella to turn around and run inside her house. Izuna blinked confused. "What did I do now?" He asked, completly oblivious to what he caused in the first place. Madara shook his head and sighed deeply. "Baka."_

_|O~o~O|_

_It was time for the Uchiha's to go. Bella was standing next to her mother, watching the older ninjas getting ready to leave. Her stone cold father talking with them one last time. Izuna and Madara were sitting down on the curb. Both looking bored. Soiyuki pushed her daughter to them. Egging her on to say goodbye. "Go on Bella. At least try one more time and say goodbye. Chances are you won't seem them for quite a while." The sweet and clever mother said, convincing her daughter finally. _

_Bella gulped, walking over to the two older heads turned when they saw the small girl. Izuna smiled, Madara frowned. Bella took a deep breath, trying to say goodbye. She had a hard time seeing them after what Izuna had done to her. She felt ashamed about that. _

_"Good... Goodbye Izuna-san, Madara-san." She said, bowing low and formally. Her father was watching her, eyeing how she behaved. It made her scared and uneasy at this point. Two red roses were behind her back this time. She unbent her back, thrusting a rose to each boy, also giving a kiss on the cheek to both of them. After that she ran to her mother and hid behind the folds of her kimono. Izuna and Madara were star struck, both obsidian eyes were wide and shock took over their faces. They gave each other strange looks before Izuna came out saying. "Man would have been better on the lips eh Madara?" The younger brother added smartly, laughing happily and looking at The shy little red head. A pout was placed on his face unhappily. _

_"I think I'll miss her. Won't you Mada-kun?" Izuna stated, his voice sounding dissappointed. Madara nodded, but faintly. "Yeah." His voice mumbled. But this caused the younger brother to look at him. A smile spread across his carefree face. "One of these days if she likes me I'll marry her! That way she can't go anywhere!" He shouted happily, before Madara covered his mouth. His brother had his idiotic moments, this was one of them. "That's if she's not taken before that." He pointed out, releasing him. Izuna's eyes went wide. "Are you going to claim her too!?" Izuna asked curiously. Madara then stood up and walked to the carriage. Leaving behind Izuna. "HEY! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME!" Izuna shouted loudly, racing after his brother. "Zip it Izuna!" Madara growled and sat in the carriage with his father and relatives. _


	3. Let the Fur Fly!

_Obsidian eyes glared at ice blue eyes. A deep purple tail wagged slowly, purple pointed ears flat against a small narrow fuzzy head. Spiky black hair fell down a man's face as he glared at his wife's __**pet**__. The wolf was sleeping between them __**in **__the bed. The thing's name was Hatori. Which oddly enough was a weird name for a pet. But the dark haired man's wife loved the wolf. Now the husband was dreading ever letting her get him._

_The wolf's breath smelt rancid as it refused to stop growling and snarling at the obsidian eyed man. The wolf was about half his height if the man wanted to stand up. It's fur was an odd color, deep purple with ice blue eyes. It looked like a freaky dyed wolf. It's fur sleek and shiny, thankfully it didn't shed too much. The man tried to see his sleeping wife. He saw her blood red hair, and face. But what irked him was the fact she was __**holding**__ the wolf... __**not**__him. The ice blue eyes seemed to be mocking him right about now. "Mmm.." His wife muttered in her sleep, burying her head in the wolf's soft fur. Oh he was trying hard not to kill the wolf. He was seething with angry and jealousy. The wolf decided to let him alone and cuddle with his wife. It's furry head placed on her shoulder, tail wagging and thumping the bed loudly. The husband had enough of this, he felt sick watching and got up. He was just in his boxers, the black ones with white trim. He shuffled tiredly to the closet, looking for suit to wear.._

_But his luck had to turn out horrible. He saw none of his clothes hanging up. But upon further inspection.. there was clothing shredded on the floor under his feet. The man growled, he didn't need to know what was shredded to pieces. It was __**his **__clothes. "Madara." His wife mumbled, still sleeping soundly. The man smiled, knowing that she was dreaming about him not that damned wolf. "M..Madara take out.. the garbage..." She mumbled in her sleep. Madara sweatdropped and swore aloud. His wife was nuts if she thought he was going to do that. Might a__s well ask the damned wolf to go and take it out itself. Half of that trash was caused by that thing!_

* * *

_|O~o~O|_

* * *

_Bella pouted at her husband. His eyes being stone cold now. "Madara he isn't doing anything wrong!" There she goes again, sticking up for that purple furred mutt. Speaking of the purple furred mutt. It wasn't anywhere to be seen as of now. _

_Madara's obsidian eyes glared at his lovely wife. "Bella... I've gone over this many times. That wolf is a menace. It already shredded my clothes this morning." "Well maybe you need to put them up higher. He is a puppy sorta. He needs to chew!" Bella protested, sitting down across the table from her endearing husband. Madara sighed, placing his tea cup on the wooden table. "Bella... dear.. I can't live with that __**thing**__. Jesus you cuddle that thing in bed!" Madara pointed out that unhealthy habit she had. Bella pouted cutely, oh how Madara loved it when it was used against him. "Madara... He as abandoned as a puppy! He needs love! You just call him annoying and I know you hate him. But try to get along?" The young red head advised and pleaded. Her dark blue eyes looked so cute and gentle at this point. God she was the exact opposite of Madara. It was ironic he'd fallen for a woman like her. There was a sigh of defeat. Bella had won for now._

* * *

_|O~o~O|_

* * *

_  
Madara sat on a large four seater couch. It's leather all black while the wooden legs were pure white. Madara liked the couch, and watched the fur ball carefully. He'd kill the thing if it tried to ruin __**his **__favorite couch. Madara's feet rested calmly on the armrest of the couch, all the way on the other side. His head rested on the other one in his laziness. Hatori glared at Madara, laying down on the rug across the room from him. _

_A page was flipped, Madara finally looking through a Magazine his wife had and stashed under the cushions. He flipped another page, seeing two men doing something Madara detested... It seemed his wife liked Yaoi... Very hardcore yaoi at that. Madara flung the magazine on the floor, causing Hatori to catch it in mid air. It seemed he wanted the magazine. _

_"Hn. Gay wolf." He mumbled, looking to the side. Yet his body jolted once pain erupted through his body. He heard deep vicious growling and started cursing like a madman at the wolf. The thing had it's teeth in his hand! The little shit bit him! "LET THE FUCK GO YOU MENACE!" Madara yelled, seeing blood drip down his hand and onto the floor below. Just then... crack... Madara fell down along with his favorite couch. Seemed that the leg had been knawed on....... Madara was seething with anger again... only this was violent anger._

* * *

_|O~o~O|_

* * *

_Bella was out today. She had gone to go get some food, bandages, and possibly antibacterial cream. Madara had run out of all of that in a few days. The damned mutt seemed to hate him in every way and seemed to make his life a living hell. _

_Madara was in the kitchen, attempting to cook himself food. Ramen noodles anyway. It was the only damned thing to make in this entire house. Ironic? Nope, he didn't think so. The purple wolf was outside of the kitchen, peeking it's head through the doorway. Madara tried to ignore it's existence now. He didn't want to deal with the fucked up wolf. _

_The microwave dinged done. Madara pressed the button on the thing, opening the cover and taking his large bowel of steamed ramen noodles with shrimp. His wife's favorite no doubt. The Uchiha set his food on the table, and turned to get something to eat it with. But he was unaware of the stealthy wolf moving towards his food. Shuffling of silverware was heard, but so was this weird lapping and slurping sound. Madara turned around and veined angrily. But he did seem not hungry anymore at this point. The damned wolf had started slurping his ramen noodles! It's two back legs on a chair, his mouth in his food, and two front paws on the table. It was official, Madara wasn't hungry now. He cursed and went upstairs, ignored the sickening lapping sound the wolf made with his food. The man rubbed his temples, the wolf seemed to give him a headache. _

* * *

_|O~o~O|_

* * *

_Bella was in the bathtub, with the wolf as well. Madara declined to be even near that thing. Especially after the bite incident. His hand was still wrapped in bandages. Thankfully it didn't bleed so badly as it had before. But that was the only good thing so far today. Madara was still in a sour mood. He went to go watch T.V. Now that his wife was busy entertaining that mutt. Much to the man's displeasure._

_Bella blew bubbles at the drenched wolf. His fur clung to his body and looked alot smaller like this. Bella's hair was wet and plastered to her face. She scrubbed some soap into his fur, while made Hatori whined unhappily. Bella pouted at the unhappily wolf. "It's only soap and water Hatori-kun!" Bella cooed and scrubbed more gently into his luxurious fur. Bella beamed happily. "You have such fluffy fur!" She squealed and hugged the wolf, causing it to fall down into the bubbly water._

_Madara flipped lazily through random channels. All having no interest on the bored and angry Uchiha. His obsidian eyes focused on the T.V while his hand clicked the buttons effortlessly. He yawned, becoming sleepy now. But refused to go upstairs where that mutt was with his wife. Yet he got this dreading feeling that damn thing was down stairs somewhere. _

_"Madara?" He heard the sweet voice of his wife behind him. Madara sat up and once arms wrapped around his neck. A gentle nuzzle was felt in the side of his neck. Madara smirked and pulled his wife down from the other side of the couch. He purred deeply, seeing she had just come out of the bath. Her skin slick and wet with water, her hair soaking wet as well. Even her scent was intoxicating. It smelt of apples and blueberries. An odd combo, but a pleasing one to the Uchiha's senses. But what turned him on more was she was in a towel as well. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, a apologetic one at that. _

_"Sorry if you hate the wolfie. But can you please bare with him?" Bella pleaded, her dark blue eyes soft and sweet again. Madara pulled his wife closer, kissing her lips gently. But this was brief. "Fine, but only for you. But if that wolf does one more thing... I will kick it out of this house Bella. Keep it leashed I don't mind anything so you still have it without it bothering or driving me mad." Madara told his wife, giving in like so many times before. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stand seeing his wife upset and sad. Which would eventually happen if the wolf left._

_Bella was about to say something but she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Madara do you smell that?" She asked him, he sniffed the air. It smelt like smoke... "Bella go get dressed now!" He ordered her before getting her up and off the couch. There was heat coming from the other room. A loud barking was being heard, the wolf was warning them of some kind of fire. Bella ran upstairs, going to get herself dressed and would wait for Madara outside. Madara found the room The wolf was in. It was in the kitchen. He coughed heavily. Thick black smoke erupted as he was now forced to get lower to the ground. "Damn it.. WOLF WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Madara shouted, covering his mouth with all this smoke. Just where the hell was this coming from? The loud barking continued, being persistent and non stop. Madara went into another room, this was the living room, or the second living room anyway. There was a massive heat wave when Madara went into this room. He looked around, the barking being close and loud. He saw the wolf barking in the corner, a person was on the floor, a lighter and something else in hand. He didn't need a second thought as to what happened. The wolf was unable to move. His fur matted with blood on his leg. The poor thing was hurt. Madara growled under his breath and went over to him._

__

A loud snarl erupted from the beast, not wanting Madara to get him. Madara glared at the thing in turn. "I've got no time for this!" He snarled, as there was a loud explosion coming from the kitchen. He turned around, seeing Bella outside the window now. "Let's go mutt." He said, picking up the wolf and calling for Bella. Madara forced the window open, giving Bella her beloved wolf and then took the arsonist out as well. The man was still alive. If he lived he was going to beat the man to a pulp for endanger his wife and himself... Bella would kill him for endangering himself and the wolf..

* * *

_|O~o~O|_

* * *

_It as a quiet morning as Madara found out. The house had been fixed thanks to insurance on the building. Bella was sleeping, without the wolf oddly enough. Madara shifted in bed, wondering what that thing was up too. But decided to get up and look for it. He did appreciate the wolf for saving them both. But he still didn't trust that purple furred wolf. _

_After hours of looking where it normally would be, Madara couldn't find the damned animal. He scratched his head in confusion. Bella had taken him for a walk last night... So where was it? "Madara? You up already?" Was the voice of his wife behind him. Madara turned around and looked at his wife. "Yeah. Did I wake you?" He asked her sweetly, trying not to seem suspicious to her. "No. I was just worried about Hatori really." This caused a well finely arched eyebrow to rise. "Why would that be?" Bella's eyes seemed so sad at that question. "Well I gave him to a friend of mine. He didn't seem well after the fire so I let someone else take care of him." Bella mumbled. Madara would have jumped for joy hearing all this, but his wife's depressed expression told him to control this happiness. He lifted her chin gently and made her look at his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be alright. That wolf was still perfectly fine to me after the fire. I'm sure he's better off where he is now." Madara comforted his beloved wife sweetly. Bella nodded, feeling better. _

_  
"Right. Oh and Madara?" Madara looked at his wife waiting for her to finish. "Yes?" "I told her to bring Hatori once a month if that's alright." She mumbled quietly. GAH! So much for getting rid of thing. Madara turned around, fuming mad. "I won't open the door!" "Madara!" Bella protested, going after him. "If you're home you get it. I won't be home if that thing's around." He growled going to put on his shoes. It was almost time for work for him. He stuck one foot in and.. __**squish! **__Madara's head looked like it was about to blow. "SHIT!" He yelled in fury. Seeing as the wolf had left him a parting gift in his shoes. Too bad Madara didn't notice the smell sooner. Would have saved his white socks._


	4. 4th of July with Friends

_"Hurry up guys! The fireworks might start soon!" A excited girl yelled at two older boys behind her. One groaned, the other smirked. "She's sure excited eh Madara?" The shorted man asked the taller one. Both had dark black hair. Yet the one addressed as Madara had charcoal hair and obsidian eyes. Izuna had darker colored hair and the same obsidian eyes as well. Both men were brothers. Madara being the oldest out of the two. "More like a pain in the ass Izuna."_

_The younger sibling raised his finely arched eyebrow. "Now then if you thought she was a pain why did you even bother to tag along?" Izuna smartly asked. Madara gave him a sharp and cold glare. "Because simply put I don't trust you with her. You flirt too much and don't think I don't know where you are going with this little outing." Madara pointed out. Looking at the beer cans Izuna stashed in the picnic basket. A delicate frown spread across the younger brother's face. "Now you make me sound like a bad guy. We are all twenty-one. Expect you brother. You're twenty-five. We can drink. Besides, it's the fourth of july! We should celebrate like normal people." Izuna smirked, then ran ahead to where Bella had set up the large blanket for all of them. Now it was Madara's turn to frown. "Oh and you call yourself normal eh?" Madara mumbled, very annoyed now._

_|O~o~O|_

_The sky grew darker now. Many people had gathered in this large open field. There weren't many trees in the way here, perfect for firing off fireworks. There were chirps from crickets and from cicadas in the background. It was rather pleasent here, very peaceful. "Bella if you fall asleep you will miss the fireworks!" Izuna said to her, now shaking her. He was attempting to wake her up it seemed. Madara just rolled his eyes and took a beer. It wasn't going to kill him really. Besides this a rare event for the brothers. They rarely saw Bella anymore, she had so much work at the hospital it was hard for her to take time off. Izuna and himself had free time now and then. But Bella worked alot lately. That was troubling to both Uchiha men. Though going out to see fireworks was surprising to say the least. Especially when it was Bella who requested both or one of them to come along as well._

_"Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night." Bella muttered, scratching the back of her head as she apologized. Izuna put a arm around the red head's shoulders. "Eh it's ok. We can't all help having to do massive amounts of work. Right aniki?" Izuna said, now including his brother into this conversation. Madara irked, he was getting so annoyed with his little brother around. He refused to answer his brother. Izuna pouted unhappily. "Oh you are a meanie." He mumbled, and then looked at Bella._

_"So how's work at the Hospital?" It was a polite way of getting to know what the red head actually did there. The dark blue eyed woman paused, thinking of what to say. "Exhausting, but I love it. I love helping out people who need it. I have to work alot, but I don't mind. Many people I already know are there so it's not entirely bad." Bella said, smiling happily. She looked so sweet that way. Both Uchiha brothers had to secretly agree. "So how are you guys doing at home? Still being lazy bums?" Bella said cheerfully, looking at Izuna then at Madara. "Oh Izuna always is." Madara added, taking a sip of his beer before adding anything else. Izuna pouted. "Well I don't enjoy paperwork really. I'd rather be active, not glued to a chair thank you." Izuna shot back, growling a bit. Bella laughed sweetly, loving to watch the guys act like they always did. The red head almost forgot how funny their arguments were._

_"Oh come on guys! Lighten up! Come on let's do a toast before the fireworks start!" Bella proposed, hoping to get the guys spirit's a bit higher. Izuna didn't seem to mind this idea. He took a beer and handed another to Bella. "Cheers!" All three friends said, clinking their beer cans together in celebration. "To friendship!" Bella said happily, smiling at the two guys she called her friends. Izuna smirked. "To happiness." he added. Then it was Madara's turn to say something. "To days like these." He added in, putting a smirk on his own face. He had to smile at their little childish antics. It was cute yet stupid sometimes. It was hard not to join in._

_But there was a loud echoing boom that vibrated through their bodies. The three people looked up, seeing dazzling lights start up. The sky was pitch black, perfert for viewing the bright fireworks. Stars twinkled in the sky, adding to mezmerizing sight that happened only once a year. Bella leaned on Madara's shoulder, not helping it since she was still tired. Oddly enough, the large man did not mind this at all. Infact he liked it._

_The booms got louder, the dazzling lights turned into shapes. Some were alien heads, other Pokemon only Bella would know, and few were flowers. But the designs were endless. It was truly breathtaking. But it was even more enjoyable since she was sharing this moment with two people she trusted the most. Madara and Izuna Uchiha. Two men that entertained her, put up with her childish ways, and kept her company through the good and bad. To her she couldn't ask for anything from them. It was good enough for her._

_|O~o~O|_

_Izuna pouted seeing Bella asleep on Madara's shoulder. "Oh don't tell me she likes older men?" Madara glared at his younger brother. "Can't you be a good boy for one day?" The elder Uchiha growled. Izuna only smiled smugly. "Nope. I'm you're brother. I was born to cause you hell!" Madara snorted. Such a Izuna like answer too._

_"So Madara... Bella is going to turn 22 soon. What do you think would be good? Maybe a thon-" A hand was quickly placed upon his mouth before he could even finish that single word. Madara was glaring dangerously at Izuna. "I'd think either Bella or I would most likely kill you for that." Madara warned his younger brother, taking his hand off his mouth and shifted Bella so she was comfortably sleeping. Izuna rolled his eyes. "Fine but you're carrying Bella if she doesn't wake up by the time this is over._

_A Hn was all that was said. The rest of the night was silent between them. The sounds of children squealing, loud booming of fireworks, and chatting people were all that was heard. No doubt Bella would be upset she missed most the fireworks. That is if she ever woke up after the finale..._


	5. Don't Go

_Rain seemed to be abundant this day. The skies were grey, heavy, and monstrous. The ground underneath was soggy and soaking wet. It was impossible not to get your feet muddy. _

_A group of people clad in nothing but black all endured the harsh weather. Many cried as they stood around a black casket. It's wood polished to perfection an engraved with intricate carvings. Friends, family, rivals, everyone who knew the deceased had come to pay respects on this gloomy day. _

_A woman was crying heavily, a man had his arm around her shoulders to comfort the crying woman. Her dark blue eyes red and puffy. Tears streaking down her flawless skin. Her body shook with every heart wrenching sob. But many other people did this too. It seemed many knew the man who would soon be buried. _

_The large older man pulled the crying woman next to him, his strong arm wrapping around her waist. He didn't know any other way to comfort the grieving woman. Yet the obsidian eyed man was close to crying himself. He had lost a brother this day, this was the reason of this sudden funeral. It was because Izuna Uchiha had died in a car accident just this morning. Luckily, The older brother and his family had the money to pay for the best for the youngest son of the Uchiha family. Yet soon thinking about all the past memories, the older man had tears streaking down his face too. Yet his sobs weren't heard among the many who grieved. _

_|O~o~O|_

_Many had come to the dark haired man and red haired woman. All of them saying the same thing to both of them. 'I'm so sorry for your loss. May Izuna find peace.' Whenever Izuna's name came up, the red head woman went quiet, holding back her tears. But soon both of them were left alone. The ceremony was finally done with, people had gone, it was only just the two lonesome people now. The two of them stood infront of the black casket. The red head's hand was now placed on the lid of it. Her eyes focused on the thing. "It's not fair Madara. Why did he have to die!?" The woman nearly screamed out in pain. Her dark blue eyes closed, no longer able to look at the casket. It was too painful to realize her love was dead. It hurt so much to admit that. _

_Tears flooded the woman's eyes again. Teeth bit into lush pale lips. "I should have gone with him. I might have saved him from this." She cried out in sorrow. Her heart seemed to break in two now. The love of her life was dead. A firm yet gentle hand was placed upon her right shoulder now. The man know as Madara sighed. "I know Bella. I can't believe he's gone. But he would not want us to cry." He said, now grabbing Bella's shoulders and making her turn around. His hand lifted her chin so he could see her tear stained face. "Izuna would want you and me to smile. I'm sure that's what he wants now." The woman thought over his words, and nodded slowly. It would be hard to smile on such a gloomy and dark day. But she would try for Izuna at least. _

_Madara grabbed her hand and pulled her down through the cemetery. "Let's get you home. We can see Izuna if you want later on. Right now you need sleep." Madara said, but didn't look at her. He was really distraught. He had lost his beloved brother this day. The man had called his brother a pain, an ass, an immature brat. Now he wished he could take that all back. Izuna was his only flesh and blood left... Yet now he had nothing. Bella was the only thing left he cared for now. Yet Bella's mind was set on Izuna... Not him. _

_|O~o~O|_

_A loud slam of a car door broke though silence. Madara had driven Bella home, seeing she was in no condition to drive herself. The poor red head was shivering, not from the cold, but from the reality of what she had to realize. A life without Izuna. The man she loved and was going to marry in a few months. Yet that life... that door... was closed and locked forever. _

_Madara being a gentleman, helped Bella inside her house. He did feel pity for the woman he loved. The lights were off. No surprise. Madara had to make Bella sit down while he fumbled for the damned light switch. His hand brushed along the walls, a valiant effort to see before he fe-. __**Thud!**__ Too late..._

_"Madara are you ok?" The young red head said, the lights had now flickered on. Bella had successfully found the light switch, while Madara had his body over the upside down couch. "Absolutely not." Was the blunt response given. A sweet chuckle escaped from the younger woman's lips. At least she wasn't crying anymore. That made the man happy, even if he was in pain right now. _

_|O~o~O|_

_Bella was laying in her bed. Her dark blue eyes closed with her pale lid over them. Her long blood red hair over her face and all over the cream colored pillows. God she was beautiful when she slept. But then again, the poor man could not say anything tonight. He knew the words she's tell him if he ever said he loved her. The dark haired man knew he was not Izuna. He couldn't comfort a crying woman. Hell he was unable to make her laugh when she needed it. Izuna could do this, not him. _

_A pale hand brushed the long blood red locks from her face. A sigh escaped thin sharp lips. Oh how life loved to torture this man in everyway. He turned his back to the sleeping woman. He had work to do, no need to stay here any longer. His company needed to be run. No sooner had he took one step, a hand grabbed the back of his black suit. The man turned around, seeing dark blue eyes wide open. So she was awake after all. _

_"Don't go Madara. Can you stay for a while?" The young woman asked, she looked so helpless now. Her dark blues eyes seemed to be pleading for him to keep her company. His company could wait, Bella couldn't. "Alright Bella. Whatever you want." He said gently to the disturbed woman. The red head let go of his suit and slipped her hand back under the covers. "Ok." Was all she uttered, now scooting over to the side of the bed. This caused an eyebrow to raise in confusion. But the look in her eyes told him enough. She was twenty-four years old, yet she needed someone to sleep with her like a child. Though considering the circumstances, it seemed sense able and was in such a emotional stance of depression. It was only natural she needed someone to help her. After all, there were some suicidal deaths related to depression and loss of a loved one. Madara didn't want her to be a victim of that. _

_A creak of the bed signaled that the man had laid down on top of it. The obsidian man was at the far end, not wanting Bella to get the wrong idea here. He surely didn't want to show affection towards her at this point. Being vulnerable as she was now. Madara was on top of the blankets, Bella under them. He really was uncomfortable with this situation. Normally you don't sleep with your dead brother's fiance. His eyes closed, relaxing now. Her body was next to his, yet he didn't notice this at all. _

_But the next few minutes grew even more awkward. Bella was hugging him in her sleep, her head resting on his chest. Madara would have found this adorable but after Izuna's death he only pitied her. Her pale eyelids were closed, her blood red head all over his chest and her face. Madara mumbled a apology to his dead brother if he was watching this. He wasn't doing out of interest for him, but to help comfort Bella in her time of need here. The rising and fall of her chest was felt against his. She was finally asleep. Madara relaxed again, smelling her faint scent, lilies and blueberries. And odd combonation, but sweet and gentle to the nose. It hated how women always wore some strong purfume that made him gag. But Bella liked sutle scents. Ones that were natural, not artificial, and not overpowering. _

_Madara's eyelids started to droop down, drowsiness taking over his senses. But what startled the male next was what Bella said or mumbled in her sleep. "Thank you... Madara. I.. love.. you." Was all she muttered, it was so quiet though. yet so sweet uttered from her lips. The larger male was stunned, unable to properly think on this. Well at least he knew how she felt about him. Or along those lines at least. He leaned up a bit, kissed her on the cheek softly and gently, and then fell back asleep. Madara would wait until morning to see if she ever could love a man like him..... _


	6. Lost Forever

_**Song Inspiration:**_

_**Lost without you**_

* * *

Blood dripped into a sink. Crimson colored blood continued to drip, the drain clogged, tears dripped down into the bloody mix. Blood and tears mixed inside the large basin. A woman with long blood red hair looked at herself in a mirror. Her hair was a literal mess, tangled, unkempt, and greasy. She had let herself go these few days. It was all because of that one night. The night her husband died.

_All I know is I'm lost without you _

_I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you?_

_I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye _

_Don't know what I'd do _

_...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day_

_I'm lost without you_

Someone had shot him while they were on a plane, a terrorist hijacking. Izuna tried to stop them... and... He got shot in the chest. Her family, his family were all present at his funeral. But Bella cried the most that night. It was so hard now to admit he was gone. Her heart ached to see him, to touch him, to be held by him. But he was dead, his body buried six feet or more under piles of dirt. Tears welded up in her eyes, spilling over her already pain stricken face.

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind_

She was pregnant with his child too. Her life was taking a turn for the worst. Yet no matter how hard she tried, there was no way she could forget her husband, love another, and care for her unborn child. She just was so distraught and emotional unstable. She got fired from her job soon after her depression hit. She couldn't work, and with a baby she needed money. Oh god she was a mess it seemed. Hands gripped onto sink tightly. A knife in one hand. Bella's puffy dark blue eyes showed only pain, sorrow, and torment. Bella had wanted a happy life, a life with her husband, a family, a few friends to share this with. Yet everything fell apart for the young red head. She couldn't take this life as it was given to her. Izuna's death was too hard of a hit for the poor woman.

_Oh my bed is so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say_

Bella opened the medicine cabinet, now swallowing far too many pills at once. She was going to attempt suicide right here and now. No one would care, many people never even bothered to check on the fragile woman anyways. The red head wouldn't be missed any more than a fly would. She forced a few more pills down that throat of hers. Small hands shaking and trembling uncontrollably. Dark blue eyes started to blur with tears. Things were going black now. But the red head wasn't dead yet. She looked at the knife she held. Thoughts ran through this woman's mind. A quick and painless death, that's what the only option was for this woman. Honestly there was nothing for her to live for now. Izuna was so far away. In a place not reachable unless she died to see him. She pivoted the knife, pointing it near her chest, right where her heart was. A thud was the last thing the woman heard, her body landing on the bathroom floor, blood spilled out of her mouth and the wound in her chest. Pale lids covered dark blue eyes. For the first time... and the last time. Blood spilled everywhere. Staining clothes, pooling on the floor, and on the suicide weapon.

_All I know is I'm lost without you _

_I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you?_

_I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye _

_Don't know what I'd do_

_...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day _

_I'm lost without you_

* * *

|O~o~O|

* * *

Madara had just gotten a call.... Bella was dead. His cellphone hit the kitchen floor. No it couldn't be true! But when he heard sirens and police cars blaring past his house, there was no denying it. She died, just as Izuna had. Obsidian eyes teared up, splattering the floor below him. This was the second time this ever happened to him. Crying like an idiot, like a weakling. The dark haired man had cried for Izuna... now he was crying for Bella's death. Oh how he wished he paid more attention to his brother's wife. Now there was no chance to save her!

She was dead. Her life just slipped through his fingers and he didn't even try to grab it before it was gone. Why did she have to die. And so soon after Izuna's?! He punched the kitchen wall, cracking his knuckles and splitting open his skin. Blood poured down his hand, signaling his pain and frustration. Life had to take so many people away from him. All of them people he cared for. Sirens blared loudly in the background. Rushing to the sence only to arrive late to a woman's dead bloody body. Cause of death: A knife to the heart. A suicide death.


	7. Wedding Caught on Video

_**Sui Hyugo and Miyako Okada are not mine by right. xxSuDexx owns them not me. Hatori Menzaka and Bella Uzami are mine though. I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this story.**_

_**I wish I did. **_

* * *

A sweet an innocent laugh was heard among the many conversing people. "Izuna! Put that camera away!" A young red haired woman said, laughing as the camera was video taping her. A little red light flashing on the large machine. A man with short raven colored hair held the thing. He was wearing a formal attire. A tailored black suit with a red under shirt.

"Oh come on! It's our wedding night!" He whined, but was funny looking with his pout. This caused Bella to laugh again. She was wearing a wedding dress, trimmed with a powder blue color. A large blue ribbon wrapped around her waist, forming a large blue bow behind her back. Her hair was held up in a ponytail, her bangs curled as it fell down in ringlets down her shoulders.

"Izuna! Let Madara or even Hatori do that. You're going to drop it." Bella protested, trying to get that thing away from him. Both of them laughed at this. It was just a playful little action between the two newlyweds. Izuna fell over, being tripped by Bella's leg as they tangled up. Curse long dresses. But soon obsidian eyes met dark blue eyes. Bella was on top of Izuna, both blushed a deep shade of red at this little public scene.

A long, dark, purple haired man saw this, his face smirking smugly. He was a friend of the bride. "Hey Bella, Izuna save that stuff for the bedroom." He winked playfully. His eyes were a bright icy blue which contrasted with his hair. A woman with long, straight, and strawberry colored hair rolled her green eyes at the older man. "Hatori can you please not joke about that? Perverted man that you may be." The woman said, calling the purple haired man perverted. Hatori pouted at his soon to be wife. "Oh Sui! Do remember I only love you. Besides we can always play around in bedroom. Plus, you love me perverted." He purred in her ear, wrapping a arm around her waist snugly. Sui gave him a kiss on the lips playfully. "Oh yes I do." She whispered back in his ear, making the older man smirk happily and goofily.

Izuna was going around video taping everyone at his wedding. That included Madara, who told his brother multiple times to get that thing out of his face. But who would blame him? Izuna did have it literally in his face. Bella smirked watching her husband prance around with his new camera. It was a wedding gift from Hashirama and his girlfriend Miyako. The two seemed very intimate really. Yet Miyako was the perverted woman. Hashirama just went along with whatever she did. He had no problem doing that.

Another couple that her husband plagued was her brother and his wife whom were married longer than herself. Ryo made funny faces at the camera, both men laughing at the hilariousness of this. His wife Ren, smiled. Her dark brown hair curled perfectly and naturally around her face and shoulders. Her grey eyes glinting happily with her husband. Ryo himself had unnaturally white long hair. It was straight, going down his shoulders and his bangs stopping short of his eyes. Dark blue eyes matched Bella's own eyes. It ran in their blood really.

But speaking of family, there were two other people who were now related to the blue eyed woman. Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother sasuke Uchiha. Itachi was drinking some wine, Sasuke having some of the leftover cake. A speck of frosting on the eighteen year old was evident on his face. Itachi being much older, past twenty-one looked at his younger brother and shook his head. A small smirk on his face showing faintly.

"Bella come on! Look at the camera baby." Izuna pleaded, video taping her again as she was dancing with Izuna's brother. Seeing as he was busy playing with his new shiny camera. Both brother-in-law and Wife laughed at this. "Izuna give me that! If you want video tape footage I'll do it. Dance with your wife already." Madara said, now attempting to grab the new camera from his brother. Hatori turned his head, his girlfriend, Sui doing the same while they danced. They burst out laughing as the two men had fallen down, with the cake splattered on top of them. Ah this was more like a circus than a wedding reception.

Bella wiped off her husband gently, a napkin quickly being covered in cake. Madara wiped himself off with the help of his second to youngest cousin Itachi. Miyako volunteered to help out as well, ending up throwing some cake at a member of the group, Deidara. He frowned, his blond hair covered in cake, his cerulean eyes covered in the frosting that was the cake's. "Miyako! I'm not the cake damn it, un!" The blond growled, Hashirama smirking at the man's annoyance. Or maybe it was his ridiculous cake splattered face?

Bella got a devious smirk on her face, scooping up some cake on the floor she threw some at Hatori. He got a big chunk of the stuff on his face. The taller male growled, wiping the frosting out of his eyes. "Sui I can't see!" He shouted, walking around like a blind man. His arms stretched out like a zombie too. Sui laughed at his stupid antics as he gave her a cake covered kiss. But then Hatori gave Bella a mischievous look. He, himself grabbed a chuck of cake, throwing it directly at her. This time Bella got it in her hair, not so much in the face. Blood red hair stained with pink and white frosting. The bride pouted, her face so adorable to look at. But her pout turned to a grin. "CAKE FIGHT!" She yelled out childishly and threw a piece of cake over at Hashirama and Sui. They ducked, but joined in the massive cake fight. Everyone participated, even Madara whom would have liked to stay clean by the time he left this camera was placed on the table, recording everything they were doing now. Including the flying cake hitting everyone.

~|~~O~~|~

The group was now officially covered in cake. Yet everyone had settled down. Everyone was either next to family, friends, or with their respective spouses. Bella was next to her husband Izuna. Madara next to the younger Uchiha cousins. "Come on a toast to the newlyweds!" Kisame proposed, his short choppy dark blue hair laid atop his head. Pale unnatural skin contrasted with his black suit. He held up a wine glass, and everyone joined in. Hidan, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Obito, Kakashi, Asuma, and many others raised their wine glasses.

A loud clinking was heard as it echoed loudly in the large room. Everyone giving toast to her and Izuna. This was certainly a lovely evening for the two of them. A place where their friends and family enjoyed playing around, being together like old times, and helping another couple with their long life together. A new start at a new shining road laid ahead of the newlyweds. Both of them looked at each other, smiling happily and innocently. Yes they were a perfect pair in all sense. Both loved one another and now they shared a last name. Uchiha. But the red blinking light of the camera caught Bella's attention. "Izuna please turn it off before it runs out of power."

* * *

**_"When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life you have a thousand reasons to smile" __- SuDe _**


	8. Mizukage's Rose II

_**Revan:** Part two of Mizukage's Rose. This is Bella acepting Mizukage Madara's proposal. HAVE FUN READING!_

_

* * *

_

_Small hands smoothed out the wrinkles in a red and grey kimono. A man gave the red haired woman a disapproving look. "Bella are you sure about this?" The man asked her, his hair pure white as it fell around his shoulders. His eyes also the same dark blue as the woman's. _

_The woman known as Bella ignored her brother. The female just looked at herself in the mirror. Her kimono was red, but not such a bright red as her hair. It had grey swirls around her long sleeves. They went down about two inches past her hands. It was quite long on her it seemed. There were two holes meant to show off her thighs, the v-cut on the collar was low. But still nothing inappropriate showed. A grey and tan obi was wrapped around the middle, holding the kimono in place neatly. A thin straw cord also was wrapped around her waist, giving the look a slightly mature and elegant look. Shame the thing was almost certain to make her fall over if the poor woman wasn't carefull. _

_"Bella I'm talking to you damn it!" The white haired man growled, losing patience with the older female. "Ryo I don't remember ever saying you could come in my house." Was the rude comment sent back. "I'm your brother. I can come into your house whenever I want. Especially since you're going out with some guy you don't know!" Ryo snapped out, his blue eyes serious and concerned. It was cute he was so protective. Bella turned around, grabbing a black ribbon. Then placed it in her mouth as her hands lifted her hair into a ponytail._

_"Bella just reconsider this already!" Was the next thing he said. But the woman snorted. "Why? I know everything there __needs to be known about this guy." A lie, a big fat lie. A white eyebrow raised up in response to this. "Then what's his name, age, occupation, personality, fam-" "Damn it Ryo! I'm not some stalker!" Was the snarling growl directed at the younger brother. "I'm just worried for you Bella. Normally you don't do the whole dating thing." He mumbled, but this was true. Bella never dated another man. Not that she was a lesbian or anything like that. She was straight, just that she never found a guy that interested her. Now she did that's why she was going to see __him__again. And he was a kage to boot, nice. But status was something she loathed. Politics as well made her sick on the inside. Yet these things still existed and she wanted them extinguished. Even she knew people got corrupt with power and status, best just get rid of all that and let people live their lives as is._

_"I'm going and you can't stop me Ryo. You should listen to your older sister. I'm going as planned, you can't stop me." With that the female grabbed a kunai and hid it in her sleeve, opened the door, and walked to the Mist village. All the while, ignoring Ryo's protests._

_|O~o~O|_

_"Mizukage-sama. A woman is here to see you." A large well built man announced loudly. The dark haired man looked up at him. "Send her in." He answered, his voice still holding that powerful aura that scared most people. Then again, he was Uchiha Madara after all. He scared people when he fought on the battlefield, now he scared people just by speaking. Pathetic, truly pathetic. _

_Madara had to wait a full five minutes, the longest and boring minutes of his life. The large male had no clue why he brothered with his role. But then again, being a Mizukage did help him get his goals done quicker. But the paperwork, incompetent people, and ruling a weak nation. All of these pissed off the Uchiha. _

_All of a sudden a loud creak broke through the man's thoughts. Obsidian eyes glimpsed blood red hair, and a flash of sapphire. A smug smirk appeared on thin sharp lips. It seemed the woman had come like he wanted. Smart move on her part. Otherwise she would have died quicker than he would have liked. He wasn't a man that liked refusal. Oh no, if any woman had refused him, they were most likely dead._

_A quick glance from the spiked haired kage signaled he liked her choice of clothing. It was simple, yet elegant for a woman her height, age, and appearence. Her fiery colored hair, contrasting dark blue eyes, and her defiance. He liked it. Then again, her hair was the color of blood. His personal favorite. But her name was ironic. Bella. Her name meant 'Devoted to God.', 'God's promise.', Or 'Beautiful.' This was an amusing woman. The Uchiha wasn't much into the God Ideals people clung to nowadays. Even his subordinate Pein, had a thing for being called a God. Then maybe this woman he was looking at was the 'Goddess.' This was an amusing thought for the older Uchiha. A very amusing one._

_Dark blue orbs glared at obsidian orbs. Both unwavering from the other's captivating aura. It was weird, the woman had dark blue eyes. Eyes of a innocent and yet mysterious woman. Madara held the mysterious, ominous, and dark eyes. It was as if someone sent this woman on purpose to torment or test the Uchiha. But he could play and win any game or challenge given to him. He was Uchiha Madara after all_

_|O~o~O|_

_"I thought you hated Konoha shinobi?" The young red head stated, her voice unpleasent to the male's ears. Her dark blue orbs were fixed on him, keeping up with his powerful and intimidating walk. Seemed the man had pride were Bella had morals. _

_A deep, dark, humorous laugh came from the man next to her. His spiky charcoal hair still framed his amused pale face. His eyes weren't crimson like before. They were obsidian. Bella now knew he must be a Uchiha. He had that 'aura' that they eluded. This kage's features matched perfectly with any Uchiha she had met. "Dear, do not get me wrong. I loathe anyone from Konoha. You are one of their dogs. Just because I called you here, doesn't mean I trust you. I would be a fool to say as much." His voice sounded empowering, dark, and sinful to anyone's ears. It was deep, masculine, and so lulling. But the woman doubted it would stay like this. The man was a kage, therefore, he wasn't a pushover._

_"Then why let a Konoha 'dog' into your own village? Wouldn't you be fool to do such a thing as well? You're letting me see how you run things, how vunerable your village is, and how many people you control." Bella said, sounding defiant and haughty. Sharp cold features appeared on the kage's face. His obsidian eyes glared narrowly at the female. strong pale fingers forcefully grabbed the short red head's chin. His nails lightly brushing along her skin. Obsidian eyes glared menacingly at dark blue eyes below. _

_"Do remember. So long as you are here. Your life can be forfeit if I deem it so. Just because we are around people doesn't mean you're safe." He warned. His words laced with venom and dark intent. It was bone chilling and gave an uneasy feeling. His obsidian orbs looked almost black when the kage was enraged. His sharp masculine features even rivaled Itachi's. _

_His fingers let go of her delicate chin, giving the woman freedom of movement. The man had an iron grip apparently. Something that made the woman wonder who he was.... But then it clicked. He said his name was Madara... Add the Uchiha part of her suspicions. And it became clear. He was Uchiha Madara. No. That man was said to have died a long time ago... Yet, why did this kage look so familiar? She had seen the Valley of the end's statues. He looked just like that man. Every detail so precise and accurate. It was nerve rattling if he was indeed Uchiha Madara. _

_|O~o~O|_

_Madara glared at the woman who was nervously getting them seated. Her face and eyes signaled her fear. She stuttered and ran away once she was done. This annoyed him. He was ruling a nation of idiots and weaklings. Though, he had to admit, making people fear him again was enjoyable to watch. Though fighting people on the battlefield was so much more thrilling._

_The red head goddess sat across from me. The table was the only thing that separated the two of us. There was barely anyone in the restaurant. But for those that were here, it made them uneasy being near their Mizukage. A little observation the woman noted. But this observation Madara let go. He cared little at this point. _

_"Seems these people don't like their Mizukage." He muttered, her voice low yet sharp. If only she had been born decades ago. She wouldn't have used that tone to any man. Then again, red heads were known for their fiery demeanor. It was just the charcoal haired kage never saw many here. It was rare to see one. Even one with blood red hair was rarer still. Madara placed his cup down on the table. His obsidian eyes focused on the woman. _

_"It doesn't matter. They fear me. Being a leader requires you to be fearless and have no weakness. Otherwise you are open to attacks from every angle, dear. They fear me because they know I have zero tolerance for fools and mistakes. Even in your own village you must have a wall around you for protection, dear. Everyone is an enemy because the world is always in a cycle of war. You can't trust anyone but yourself." His eyes observed her reaction to the word 'dear'. She would twitch as if angered. Her light red eyebrow wiggled slightly. She was silent all of a sudden. That perfect face of her's was blank, thinking deeply. It was surprising the konoha woman didn't say anything back._

_"You never really said why you hate Konoha." She said, her dark blue eyes focused on the older man. Madara took a quick sip of his herbal tea. The red head watched him, awaiting his answer. _

_"Who ever said I had to tell you my reasons?" His words were cold as ice. The sharpness of it flicked of the Kage's tongue flawlessly. But before the female was able to protest, the food arrived. Madara had ordered ahead of time. That way there was little time to wait on food. He was never a patient man. No matter what it was. _

_|O~o~O|_

_They left the restaurant, having one less worker inside. It was due to their inability to serve and had failed to please the kage. The Uchiha had killed the waiter, for this tone of voice, and spilling water on him. Madara made an example of him in front of everyone at the restaurant. Making sure everyone saw his bloody body. _

_His hand clamped around the younger woman's arm. The soft skin under his palm was delicate. Even for a shinobi like himself whom bedded many woman. He never felt skin so soft like this one had. Obviously she took care of herself, but lacked the womanly skills of seduction and infatuation with him. Most women would swoon over his appearance or attempt to flirt with the man. He only ablighed when he had those urges. But otherwise he was sure to push those feelings away. He was a man after all. He guessed this was why he made sure to call this red haired beauty back to his village. _

_A quick fuck and then she'd be dead afterwards. That's how it was with him. No need for love, it was a weak human emotion. Itachi had died for it. His brother did as well. It was sad. The Uchiha line was dying, and fast. It almost made the older Uchiha sad. __Almost__._

_The sky had gotten darker. It was nearly pitch black, the clouds looming up above them. It looked likely it was going to rain soon. Normally Madara would appreacite the cold rain. But he had a guest to to play with. A loud thunderous noise ripped through the air, making the woman beside him jump. Her eyes filled with fear all of a sudden. A smug smirk appeared on thin sharp lips. _


End file.
